candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 189/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 51 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | jelly = | previous = 188/Dreamworld | next = 190/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 189 (Dreamworld) is the fourth level in Tiki Fiesta and the 53rd ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 3 cherries and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The chocolate spawners and limited board space make it difficult to make matches or creating special candies for bringing ingredients down. *Each moon struck lasts for only one move. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: Striped Candy *This requires you to drop six ingredients. However, the level becomes more difficult as it is divided into three smaller boards. This will, of course, make things difficult when you need to form special candies. But there is hope as you are still easily able to create one of the best special candies for ingredient levels: vertically striped candies! *To go for a vertically striped candy you will need to create a horizontal match-4. Once you have the vertically striped candy, you should align it under an ingredient and activate it. To make this more efficient, you should try and align multiple ingredients in the same column and drop them. *As you are creating your matches, you should also work from the bottom to create the cascade effect. The cascade effect will create matches without you even having to actually use a move. Part 2: Chocolate *The chocolate is also a problem at the bottom of this level. The chocolate spawners located at the sides of the exit point may present some difficult challenges for you. The spawner will generate chocolate pieces after every move that does not clear out the blocker. *If you allow the chocolates to spread like wildfire, it is going to be impossible to drop your ingredients. Therefore, it is in your best interest to clear out the chocolate as soon as they spread. Luckily, the board starts you off with a wrapped candy and striped candy in marmalade. *Unlock them and use them when you need to swiftly destroy a large amount of chocolates. You should also look to use them when you feel like you can easily drop some ingredients. Part 3: Odus *Keep in mind that you will also need to keep Odus the owl balanced on his perch. To do this, you must ensure that there are not too much of candies matching the colour on only one side of the moon scale being collected. *After the moon struck ends, two new colours will appear on the moon scale. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very hard *' difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points (6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points). Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 65,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,180 points per move (35,000 points / 30 moves = 1,166.67 points per move) for two stars and an additional 2,180 points per move (65,000 points / 30 moves = 2,166.67 points per move) for three stars. However, the board layout makes it difficult to create enough special candies to meet the average number of points required for two and three stars. *With the board splitting into three narrow parts, the only way to create special candies at the top two parts is to make a vertical match. It is impossible to create wrapped candies for the wrapped candy + striped candy combination on these parts as they have only two columns wide. Even colour bombs are hard to create. *The bottom part has two chocolate spawners generating chocolates, which then multiply out and can possibly eating up the special candies. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to drop the ingredients. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the board layout and the chocolate spawners negate this advantage. Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level is a timed level. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars